LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius: The Prologue
Narrator: Megatron has been defeated, the war has ended and peace had finally come to the Multi-Universe. All over the people of the Multi-Universe and its heroes enjoy this new found peace. And on a world called Mobius things could not have been better. Mobius...a world that had long been sought by the villains of the Multi-Universe. But every villains was foiled by one of the Multi-Universe greatest heroes: Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic played an important role in ending the war with Megatron. And defeating a powerful enemy named Myotismon. With the war over Sonic had finally freed Mobius and it was returned to its rightful ruler, Princess Sally. (We now go to Sonic who is playing a concert with his brother and sister Manic and Sonia) (At the end of the song the crowd goes wild) Sonic: Thank you everyone for coming! We hope to see ya again real soon! (The trio exits the stage) Manic: Oh man that was awesome! Sonia: They all loved it! Sonic: Yeah I guess... Sonia: Sonic? Manic: You okay bro? Sonic: Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Hey listen I'm gonna go pay a visit to Tails. I'll see you guys later okay? Manic: Okay then later bro. Sonia: Tell Tails we said hi. Sonic: Will do. (Runs off) (Later at Tails' house) Sonic: I don't know Tails... Its been a month after Megatron was beaten by Angewomon and nothing has happened. I love peace as much as the next guy but it can kinda get boring after a bit. Tails: Well that is true I guess. Sonic: I'm not saying I want to fight villains again but I just want something do. Like finding new places to explore. Just having some good old fashion fun adventuring. Tails: Well you know you can always leave home for awhile. Sonic: Tails I can't leave home. Tails: Sonic the war's over. We have not seen any villains attacking for quite awhile. And besides even if they attacked I'm sure we all can handle it without you. Sonic: Hmm.... Tails: Besides its not like your gonna be gone forever. So what's the worst that could happen if your gone for a little while? Sonic: Heh. Your right. All right then! Tomorrow I'm headed out! Tails: I'll let Sally and the others know. Sonic: Thanks Tails. I'll see you and everyone else tomorrow before I head out. Narrator: The next day Sonic bid farewell to his family and friends to begin his trip out side of Mobius. Some of his friends like Amy are sad to see him go but they know he'll be back. They know he would never leave them for good. But little did they know that danger was closer then they thought... ???: He's gone... ???: This is the perfect chance to take our revenge on that Hedgehog. ???: Indeed. Mobius shall soon have a new rule. And the Hedgehog will be able to do nothing to stop him. (Months later a fleet of alien star ships arrive on the Planet Mobius) Soldier: We have arrived, Mistress Sarah Kerrigan. Sarah Kerrigan: Excellent. Mobius. The first world for the conquest of the Invaders. Soldier: This planet is filled with humans and many different life forms. What shall we do with them? Sarah Kerrigan: The humans of this world will be taken and they shall soon become one with the swarm. And as for the Mobians we have our orders from General Tor: We are not to harm any of them and we shall allow any Mobians who wish to join us into our ranks. But if they defend human kind then we are authorized to fight back. Now prepares the troops for deployment! Its time Mobius met its new masters. Soldier: As you command. (A few weeks later on the planet we see Princess Sally Acorn working on some tiny little robot) Sally: Come on... Please... I need this to work... (The robot powers on) Sally: Yes! All right I've uploaded the message. You need to bring it to him now. (The little robot flies though an opening in prison window and heads out) Sally: I hope it reaches you in time Sonic... (The tiny robot flies out in the world to find Sonic the Hedgehog and tell him of what has become of his home) ???: (Evil laughter) Sally: HURRY SONIC!!! LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius